Random
by Care-Blaire
Summary: Used a random word generator to make a series of one-shots... Rated T just in case. Klaine central. This is updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got my first word and I think this might be harder than I thought it would be, because I'm not sure how to put "Averted" into a story, but I guess I'll just go with it. Enjoy c:**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine entered the Lima Bean, Blaine passionately lecturing on and on about how Katy Perry was a good artist, and it was a sin that nobody would perform any of her numbers at a show choir competition. Kurt nodded, slightly amused by the fire alight in Blaine's honey colored eyes.

"Her songs are really upbeat, too!" he exclaimed, "Sure, "Peacock" was a little strange, but all artists can allow a few strange songs. I mean look at The Killers, they've had some brilliant songs, but out of nowhere they write "Human". I'm pretty sure we all know if we're humans or dancers, and why can't someone be both? Okay I'm getting off topic, back to Katy. You know he many outfits could be inspiration, real eye catchers that make the judges notice us and vote for us!"

The couple joined the queue as Blaine continued babbling.

"Also look at songs such as "Teenage dream", that could be made into a perfect ballad for Finn and Rachel. I don't see what everyone has against her, she has only done one song that is slightly off. And did I already mention the Killers and Human? And "Part of me" is a great one, really catchy and I bet there would be loads of dance moves for Mike and Mr Schue to come up with. Oh, and her voice! Katy just sends me to a place where the grass is always greener, warm, wet and wild."

Blaine looked to Kurt to see his reaction to the reference to "California Gurls". He got none, in fact Kurt's attention seemed completely AVERTED from him.

He tugged at Kurt's hand, but still got no comment.

"Kuuurt," he called, and frowned, wondering why Kurt was not listening to him. He followed Kurt's gaze to the front of the queue, and was filled with outrage to see a cute barista standing behind the counter, with floppy blond hair and a dazzling smile. Blaine squinted at the smile, furious that it seemed rival to his own.

Now secretly seething, he looked to Kurt and frowned, noticing the far away look in his eye.

"So, Kurt," he said, "I was thinking about running away to China and marrying a panda. Thoughts?"

"That's great, sweetie," Kurt replied.

"You know I've always found clown fish more attractive than humans."

"Uh huh, okay."

"I've decided to shave my head and sell my hair to witch doctors."

"Sure."

"I'm in love with Finn."

"Of course, why not?"

They came to the front of the line, and Blaine now had a steady loathing for the barista. He smiled brightly, and said,

"Good afternoon. How may I serve you?"

Oh, of course. He was polite too.

Kurt smiled back, "Non-fact grande mocha, please."

The barista smiled and typed it into the cash machine, before turning to Blaine, looking a little taken aback by his harsh glare.

"A-and you, sir?"

"That's my boyfriend," Blaine said, pointing to Kurt.

"Uhm, okay."

"We're in love."

"That's great?"

"He's mine."

"Could I get your order please?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you." Blaine made a hand gesture pointing from his eyes to the barista, who was looking a little scared. Kurt looked horrified.

"Blaine what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Establishing boundaries."

"_Why?_"

"Because you were way more interested in him than meee!" Blaine whined.

Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend. "Is that what this was about? Stupid jealousy about the cute barista?"

"Aha!" Blaine accused, "You admit it! I guess I'll just go crawl into a hole or something now..."

Kurt sighed, and caught his wrist. "You know I love _you, _right?"

"Then why were you looking at _him_," he gestured to the blonde barista, whose back was now turned.

"Because you were rambling on about Katy Perry and I noticed the way the light caught on his hair like it was made from rays of sunshine..."

Horror crossed Blaine's face, and Kurt smirked.

"Kidding, Blaine. You know you're way cuter than him."

"How much?"

"About a hundred times more. Your eyes are like honey and they're all big with ultra long eyelashes."

Blaine looked satisfied. "And don't you forget it."

"And anyway, I was sort of listening to you," Kurt told him.

"I told you I wanted to marry a panda, cut my hair off and be in love with Finn."

Kurt's eye widened, "Wait, Finn?"

"Oh sure, I've got your attention now."

"As in, my stepbrother?"

"No, as in the thing on top of a shark."

"I'm detecting sarcasm, Mr Anderson."

"Well you're detecting correctly."

Kurt let out a light chuckle and slipped his hand into Blaine's, noticing the way Blaine's fingers immediately gripped tightly to his.

"Now can we take our coffee and go somewhere far away from anyone that will ever steal your attention from me again?"

"I think that's anywhere you're not talking about Katy Perry and human dancers, Blaine."

"Damn, now I've got that song stuck in my head. _Are we human, or are we dancer? My sign is vital, my hands are cold. And I'm on my knees, searching for the answer. Are we human, or we dancer?_

* * *

**So, I think I did okay. That's the correct meaning of averted, right? As in, "His attention was averted"? If it isn't feel free to sue me.**

**Also that song at the end is "Human" by the Killers. It's probably one of the strangest songs I've ever heard. Besides**

**I WANNA SEE YOU PEACOCK-COCK-COCK YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK.**

**Hehe... Why do I know that song...**


	2. Shoreward

**Shoreward**

**So last night I wrote a second one, about 2000-3000 words… But it spazzed out and deleted itself before I could save it and it was 11 at night I'd been awake for 18 hours so I just gave up on my life and went to bed… It was a good story too. Here's my ****_third_** **one, pretty much.**

* * *

Kurt was snuggled into bed in his dorm at Dalton. It was the morning of the summer holidays and his dad would be here to pick him up and take him away to a summer house in Long Beach, miles and miles away. So, despite it was breaking some rules, he and Blaine were making the most of their last night together by curling up in Kurt's bed.

He was curled into Blaine's side, an arm wrapped around his torso with Blaine's arm around his shoulders and his cheek pressed into Kurt's hair. Even in sleep they were holding eachother tightly in fear of having to part for several weeks after those few precious hours. When Kurt awoke, wrapped around a warm body that smelt faintly of raspberries, he at first felt the familiar sense of peace he got around Blaine, before remembering they would have to be separated before long. Checking the alarm clock, he saw that his dad would be here in an hour.

So he took a last longing look at his boyfriend before grudgingly untangling their limbs and climbing out of bed, Blaine mumbling something when his unconscious self recognised the loss of Kurt's warmth. Kurt's case was already packed, filled with as many light weight layers he had that he wouldn't overheat in. When he looked around for his phone he silently cursed himself that he hadn't charged it overnight, because he had been planning to call Blaine when he got there.

Rooting around for some clothes, he headed to the bathroom where he showered and got dressed before heading back into the bedroom where the sleeping bodies of David (his roommate) and Blaine had not stirred. Kurt decided to take his bag down to the courtyard, where everyone leaving that day was putting their bags to be collected. He grabbed his phone and kissed Blaine's cheek gently before heading into the empty, quiet hallway. It was early still and only the one leaving that morning were awake.

He made his way out of the dorm house and to the courtyard, where standing impatiently by all the suitcases was his dad.

"Dad?" he called out confusedly.

Burt looked up at his son, "Finally, Kurt! I misread the time of the plane if we don't leave now we'll be late!"

Panic flared through Kurt, though no because of the plane, "I've got to say goodbye to Blaine," he said, but Burt grabbed him.

"No, Kurt, we need to leave now!"

"Just let me say goodbye! I'll be two minutes!"

"NOW, Kurt!"

Kurt looked around hurriedly and saw Nick hanging around the bags.

"NICK!" he yelled, and the brunette looked up. "TELL BLAINE I LOVE HIM AND I'M SORRY!"

"Okay!" Nick yelled back, as Kurt was pretty much man handled into the cab.

He sat in the car miserably, thinking of Blaine and not being able to have said goodbye.

"Cheer up, kiddo," his dad said, "We'll be at the beach soon."

"Woo!" Finn, sitting beside him, whooped.

"The house is right beside the beach," Carole told him, "So it'll be great."

Kurt simply nodded boredly, going into full on teen-angst-sulk-mode as they started their journey towards the shores of California. They got to the airport and only just had time to get on their plane, meaning Kurt couldn't even attempt to call Blaine. Once on the plane itself, seated by the window, Kurt sighed dramatically to make his dad feel guilty.

"Stop moping," Burt said, "We're going on holiday."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued moping, his thoughts still in Westerville with Blaine. The plane took off and Kurt kept his eyes pointed out of the window, staring at the fields and houses that it passed over.

Finn noticed Kurt's sulkiness and decided to help. "Hey, wanna play a traveling game?"

Kurt turned to glower at him. "Do I look like I'm 6 years old?"

"Come on, dude, please?" Finn begged slouching down on his chair.

His step-brother sighed, "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

Finn grinned at him, "Guess who? You know, the one where I choose someone and you have to guess who I am by asking yes-no questions."

"Sure," Kurt said, "Choose."

Finn's brow furrowed in thought, before lighting up, "Okay, I got one! Ask!"

"Are you a guy?"

"Yes."

"Fictional?"

"No."

"You know fictional means not real, right?"

"Yeah, Kurt, duh."

"Just checking." Kurt relaxed into his chair, questions forming in his mind. "Are you famous?"

"Mmm… No, I guess not. I mean he is in social circ-"

Kurt snapped three times in front of his face, "Yes-no answers, Finn."

"Sorry," Finn said meekly, "Keep going."

Kurt sighed, realising this was going to be a long flight. He may as well play the game with Finn. "Is your hair blond?"

"No."

"Is your hair black?"

"Uhm… Yes?"

Kurt frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I guess its brown but it sort of looks black," Finn explained, once again breaking the rule of one word answers. Kurt shook his head.

"Fine. Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Kurt looked to the ceiling, "Are we related?"

"…No," Finn said with mild hesitation. Kurt chose to ignore it.

"Are you a teenager?"

"Yes."

Kurt sighed. "Are you Blaine?"

"Yes!" Finn said happily.

Kurt gave him a half glare, because really he was amused. "Mature, Finn."

"Your turn!"

Kurt decided to go with someone Finn knew; Grilled Cheesus.

When the Hudson-Hummels got off the plane they still had some miles to cover before they were at the beach, so they piled into a cab with all their belongings. Somehow Finn had actually managed to lift Kurt's spirits with his weird game and his thoughts were almost off Blaine when they got into the cab.

But as soon as they entered it and he had time to think again, Kurt immediately missed Blaine again. He wondered what he was doing, as he was probably awake by now. Kurt wished he had had time to say goodbye, and that his phone was charged because despite being crammed into a cab with his family he was achingly lonely without Blaine.

Still, as the cab headed shoreward he made plans to charge his phone as soon as possible so he could call him. The cab ride was only 20 minutes, as opposed to the hours spent on the plane. As they rode horizon eventually became clearer until Kurt could see the sea, bright blue and shimmering in the morning light. In Ohio it would only be midday, but California was a couple of hours behind. The cab turned down an avenue of beach houses.

Kurt's thoughts turned back to his boyfriend, miles away on the other side of America. Kurt side, the emptiness of his insides feeling more prominent. The cab came to a stop outside a pretty little bungalow.

Burt clapped his son's shoulder, "Go take your stuff inside. Your bedroom's at the back of the house to the right."

Kurt nodded , planning a night of brooding in his bedroom, and then maybe checking out the beach. Dragging his bag to the room with a heavy heart, he opened the door.

"Hey, stranger."

Kurt looked in a stunned silence at the curly haired warbler sitting casually on is bed.

Then he stepped forward and flung himself onto him, sending them crashing onto the cushions. Blaine laughed as Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around him, with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Surprise," he murmured into Kurt's hair as the taller boy clung to him.

Something occurred to Kurt as he looked up into Blaine's warm eyes. "Does my dad know you're here?"

"Yup, and I'm staying with my parents at a local hotel."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me," Kurt accused, but was far too happy to see his boyfriend to properly complain.

Blaine grinned at him, "It was a surprise. A good one too, I hope?"

"Perfect," Kurt yawned slightly.

"Tired from your flight?" Blaine asked, starting to stroke Kurt's hair slightly.

Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest, "Mmm…"

Blaine's arms curled around him and turned them so they were on their sides. "Then sleep."

"Be here when I wake up?" Kurt asked drowsily.

"Of course," Blaine promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Sleep now."

So Kurt did, wrapped around his love with the sounds of waves crashing on the ocean shore to lull to him sleep.

* * *

**Tada. I battled between the idea for a warbler road trip or a Hudson-Hummel trip. I might write a Shoreward 2.0. By the way:**

**_Shoreward; Toward the shore._**


	3. Hardware

**Hardware**

**Huzzah, another chapter. I think this will be a Dalton chapter. Summary?**

**_When the warblers break a coffee table during one of their inevitable shenanigans, they must work together to fix. Unfortunately building tables is hard work, a breaks involving quick make out sessions is only be expected._**

**Not very creative. Sue me.**

"Oh God."

"We all knew this would happen someday."

"The dean is going to murder us!"

"Wes is going to murder us!"

"I'm right here."

"Oh uh…"

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell happened to my table?"

The warblers looked to their feet guiltily. Wes stood with his arms crossed glowering at them all, standing at the front of the circle of warblers surrounding the now broken in half coffee table. Wes had decided to take a break, and it's a universal fact that when Warblers are left alone to dance to their own device without a gavel to return order, stuff gets broken.

In this case, poor Cody the Coffee Table was subject to their dance abuse.

Finally, gulping, Blaine spoke up, "Well… We may have gotten a little out of hand."

Wes looked around the room, papers were now strewn across the floor, cushions thrown from their couches, chairs upturned. "Oh, just a little?"

"Well," Jeff said, "Panic! At the disco came on my IPod, so we couldn't help but dance."

Wes glared at him. "You think Panic! At the disco justifies you actions?"

There was a moment of silence before the rest of the Warblers nodded.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"I blame the music."

Wes looked around the scattered room. "Okay, we can fix this. Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine and Trent come with me, everyone else tidy up this place. I want it spotless when we return."

He turned and stalked out of the room. "Come!"

"Good luck," Flint murmured to them as the five hurried after Wes.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Nick whispered to Jeff. "And why us?"

"I guess he knows us five are often the ring leaders," Trent said mournfully.

"Kurt's not," Blaine said, joining their hands together. Kurt nodded. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Stop whispering and chop-chop!" Wes snapped to them, and they jumped to attention, following him out into the hallways.

Nick nudged Jeff.

Jeff nudged Trent.

Trent nudged Blaine.

Blaine nudged Kurt.

Kurt looked around for someone to nudge, and glared around at them, before letting go of Blaine's hand and falling into step with Wes, casually.

"So where are we going?" he asked as smoothly as he could.

"Ikea. (1) We need a new table and some hammers and nails. Good thing we have a free period today…"

The others visibly relaxed, Kurt stepping back to once again entwine his fingers with Blaine's. They entered the courtyard and walked towards where the cars were parked. "We're using your Navigator, Kurt," Wes informed them.

"Okay," Kurt said, "I'm driving though. Nobody but me gets to touch the steering wheel of my baby."

"That's fine, Kurt," Nick said calmly, "We all know to stay away from Blaine."

Horror crossed both of their faces, colour quickly rising up Kurt's cheeks. Jeff and Trent sniggered though, and Kurt tried to remember why he was friends with these people. He released Blaine's hand and climbed into the front seat, trying not to feel dirty placing his hands on the wheel. Wes sat in the other front seat before Blaine could, and his boyfriend sat sulkily behind him in the back.

Kurt started the car and drove out into the road and then towards the nearest Ikea.

"I'll miss Cody," Nick commented sadly from the back.

"He was a good coffee table," Jeff agreed.

"He? Cody was a girl!" Trent argued.

"What? No he wasn't," Jeff gasped.

Kurt looked at the three through his rear mirror, "Guys, it's a table."

"You dare! I can't even…" Nick shook his head.

By the time they arrived at Ikea Kurt silently promised himself never to have that particular group of guys in his car ever again. He parked the car and climbed out, his head aching from the squabbling of Triff. Wes and Blaine had been quiet, though Blaine occasionally reached out to play with the hairs at the back of Kurt's neck.

As the six walked through the doors Kurt felt a hand joining to his, and he didn't have to look to tell it was Blaine, but he did anyway to check it wasn't Nick or Jeff or someone playing at him. It was Blaine, though.

They made their way up to the furniture department, collecting strange looks from passers-by to the group of teens clad in expensive blazers.

"Time to find Casper the coffee table," Jeff announced, looking around at the tables.

Blaine frowned, "Why can't we call it Katy?"

"Because that begins with a K."

"What about Catherine with a C?"

"I want to call it Carl," Trent piped up from where he was crouched, looking at one of the tables in close up detail.

By the time they had chosen the table they had only 10 minutes before their free period ended, which ended in Kurt almost running a red light.

Jeff had been told to carry the box to the Warbler room, which meant he was a couple of minutes late to English.

The Warblers hurriedly ate lunch and then gathered once more in the choir room, until they were in a circle around the box. Someone had carried Cody away and given him/her the respectful send-off of being put in the recycling. David entered the room carrying a tool box, and handed it to Blaine who selected something with a sharp edge to cut through the tape. The box opened revealing several random pieces of wood, a packet of nails and some instructions.

Wes picked up the instructions and peered at them, before assigning groups.

"You three, get to work on the shelf underneath, and you four, I need you to work on the legs, and Thad, count out the nails. Blaine will work on the base and but the thing together, and I'll… Supervise."

Kurt raised a hand. "What about me?"

"Do you actually want to help?" Wes frowned.

Kurt considered. "No, not really. I'll be over there."

"Unfair!" Jeff exclaimed, "How come he doesn't have to help?"

"Because he didn't do a thing, and everyone in here besides him likes hammering things."

"I'm pretty sure Kurt likes to hammer Bl-"

Nick had been slapped sharply on the top of the head by Kurt before he could finish his sentence.

Soon the Warblers were working companionably together to assemble the table. A couple had been assigned to fetching coffee, one to be in charge of tools and another to enthuse everyone to keep going, which went to Jeff who had plenty of fun encouraging everyone with his slightly eccentric compliments.

"You're shining like a diamond!"

"You are a fireball of coffee table talent!"

"You're almost as beautiful as Kurt!"

Blaine looked up to frown at him at the last one, and the blonde warbler shrugged at him. "It's the truth, bro."

"Hmm. Fine. Admire. From a distance. All of that belongs to me."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Jeff shrugged.

Blaine wondered what Jeff meant by that, and hammered the nail harder than might have been expected. Everyone knew Kurt was Blaine's. It was just a fact. Who was Jeff to question that?

He stood up and made his way over to where Kurt said delicately reading a magazine. "Kurt," he said sharply. Kurt looked with raised eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Unscheduled make out session."

He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him into the hallway.

"Feeling spontaneous?" Kurt wondered, before he was being pressed against the wall beside the door and being thoroughly kissed. Kurt slid his hands behind Blaine's neck, humming slightly in contentment. But soon he could feel Blaine's tongue sliding along his bottom lip, to which he dropped slightly, allowing entrance. Once he could feel Blaine's messaging his own in his mouth, he started to suck on it. Blaine moaned slightly into his mouth, their kisses getting dirty and less controlled.

Blaine's hands were starting to wonder now, and Kurt did nothing to stop them as they settled comfortably on his ass, pressing slightly. Blaine retracted his tongue and started to suck on Kurt's neck, pleasantly satisfied when he saw the purplish mark left there, before working on Kurt's lips again. Kurt's hands were now gripping on his shoulders, holding their torsos close together.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, when he noticed Blaine's problem down south starting to harden further.

"Sorry," he murmured against his lips, pecking them one last time. He pulled back and relaxed against the wall besides Kurt as they waited for their problems to go down.

"Any particular reason for that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Jeff was questioning our love."

Kurt sighed. "Really? Or was he just questioning the extent to which I belong to you?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Because I do Blaine. But I also find it degrading that I belong to you, so you belong to me as well. And just so we're clear I am not an object, in the physical world I am nobody's, but spiritually I am yours."

Blaine had perked up. "Okay then."

* * *

(1) **Does Ohio have Ikea? I don't know. If it doesn't sue me. But actually please don't.**

**I do love jealous, possessive Blaine, but to be clear I hate Dom!Blaine. I find BDSM so degrading. I love neaf's "No envy no fear" because it makes it very clear that it's just natural, but I hate ones where they get sick without sex from doms I find it so gross and… Ugh. Personal opinion. I also detest mpregs but I know people many love those, so.**

**In some ways I'm just closed minded.**

**If anyone wants to give me a random word to turn into a story that's cool, but I'd like a definition with it… Adios. **

**Also at some point I might decide to be a complete hypocrite and write one of these chapters in mpreg form, but that's a might. **


	4. Adjoining

**Adjoining.**** No warblers this chapter :c**

**_When Kurt hears they are getting new neighbours in the empty half of his semi-detached house, he isn't too bothered. That is before he sees his new neighbours have a (cute) teen his age…_**

* * *

It was over the breakfast table Kurt first heard of the Andersons. On their street all the houses had an adjoining house; all of them were semi-detached. The garden behind their house was cut in half by a slightly weak looking fence that gave almost no privacy. Some houses chose to replace their fences with brick walls, but Kurt's dad hadn't been too bothered, especially seeing as the house next door was empty, and had been for as long as Kurt could remember.

Kurt, his dad, Carole (his stepmom) and Finn (his stepbrother) were sitting at the table eating toast and bacon (apart from Kurt's dad who had a weak heart since his heart attack a couple of months before) when his dad announced, "There's a new family moving in next door."

"Really? Cool," Finn said. Burt looked to Kurt to see if there was any reaction, but Kurt hadn't said a word and his face didn't look at all bothered by the news.

"Kurt?" he probed. Kurt raised his eyes to look at him. "Good for them. This is a great neighbourhood."

Burt shrugged, going back to his breakfast, poking it boredly with his fork grudgingly, wanting "proper food".

The next morning Kurt was woken by the obnoxious beeping of a moving truck outside his window. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to his window, which opened to the front of the house, and watched the family climbing out of a car, a mother and a son pulling suitcases whilst the father stayed outside to supervise the boxes.

He let his eyes wonder to the son, whose back was turned to him. From what he could gather the boy's hair was curly, with a failed attempt at combing it obvious. Kurt checked his watch and saw it was close to 6am, which was probably why no one had really bothered to try and control the hair. The boy was also quite short from what he could see. Then he turned around, and although he was far away Kurt had a clear view of his very cute face. Almost as cute as his butt. Not as if Kurt had been looking. Well come on it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to look.

Then the boy looked up and caught sight of Kurt, who quickly ducked out of the way of the window, though he wasn't sure why. It was just his new neighbour. Feeling slightly perverted Kurt walked back to his bed and climbed into it. He could still hear the muffled voices of the new neighbours, but he didn't want to be caught spying. Soon after though, his curiosity got too bad and he once again slipped out of bed and went to the window, settling on the window seat as he peaked through the curtains.

The new boy seemed to have been waiting for him, and before Kurt could react he had been smiled and waved to, and suddenly in too deep to back off. Well it was just a smile and a wave, but still. As common courtesy suggests, he waved back shyly.

The boy smiled even wider, and seemed about to signal something else when his head snapped forwards to face the door, clearly having been summoned. Kurt didn't want the boy's parents to see him, so he disappeared once more behind the safety of closed curtains.

"So the Andersons moved in this morning," Burt said later that day at breakfast.

Finn nodded, shovelling food into his mouth. "I know, I could hear their truck beeping loudly."

"Should we go over and introduce ourselves?" Carole wondered.

Kurt's thoughts turned to cute guy now living next door, though upon realising he was admiring him Kurt pushed down the thoughts. He'd had crushes on straight boys before. Luckily it had burned out and the straight boy was now his stepbrother, but it had been embarrassing at the time.

"Mom we can't just _go_ over there!" Finn exclaimed.

"Why not?" Carole frowned, "It's polite to greet the new neighbours."

"Yeah," Finn said, "But… You know…"

"You don't have to come," Kurt said, wondering if they went over would he see their son.

"Yes," Carole said more securely, "We'll go over after breakfast. Burt?"

"Nah," Burt said, "But you and Kurt have fun."

Carole beamed, excited at the prospect of new neighbours. "What do you think they'll be like?"

"They're a man, woman and a son," Kurt said, and after collecting quizzical looks added, "I saw them out my window this morning."

"How old's the son?" Finn asked, probably hoping for a video games buddy. For some reason this annoyed Kurt.

"About my age," he said.

"Does he look straight?" Burt asked, causing Kurt to splutter.

"Dad!" he shrieked, "What does that have to do with anyone? How can someone look straight? I didn't even get that good a look at him so how would I know, God!"

Carole nodded seriously. "So he's cute then?"

Kurt glowered at his parents, eating his toast sulkily. Once they were finished Carole left Burt and Finn to wash the dishes whilst she and Kurt headed over to next door. They walked down their drive way, turned right and walked back up the identical drive way and knocked on the door.

It only took a few seconds before a woman dressed smartly in blue with tidy hair answered the door. Her face lit up when she realised who they were.

"Hi," Carole said brightly, "We live next door. I'm Carole and this is my stepson, Kurt."

The woman beamed, "I'm Sophia Anderson. Nice to meet you." They shook hands, and Kurt tried to peer past her into the house as unobviously as possible.

"You too," Carole replied, "Well I'm sure you have boxes to unpack and such, and we hope you enjoy living here."

"Thank you," Sophia said genuinely, "It's nice to know we have friendly people next door."

"My husband isn't as much, but he's very nice. We also live with my son, Finn."

"Here it's just me, my husband and my son, Blaine," Sophia said. Kurt realised that mother-to-mother gossip was starting to initiate, and knew they would be talking for a while yet.

Kurt sighed. "So you two can talk and I'll just go back," he told them.

"Okay Kurt," Carole said vaguely, delighted with her new neighbour-buddy. Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to their house to report to Burt and Finn.

* * *

Only when his mom finally closed the door on the new neighbors, looking pleasantly satisfied, did Blaine jump out from behind the doorway.

"What were they like?" He immediately demanded.

"They were very nice dear," his mother mused.

"Come on, tell me more!"

"Well the mother was very friendly, and her hair was-"

Blaine sighed irritably, "What about the son?"

"Nice enough I suppose. Left after less than a minute. I suppose "mom talk" didn't really appeal to him."

_So he's definitely straight then_ Blaine realised. Not that he cared, he hadn't even held a conversation with him, unless you count the exchange of smiles and waves, but that was about it. He boredly strolled into the kitchen, where his mom was now recounting the tales of new neighbours. Blaine walked past them and through the glass door into the overgrown garden.

From there he could see over to the next door's garden, which was much better kept. It was terribly obvious no one had lived in this house for many years. He looked around at the weeds and overgrown grass and rusty garden furniture. No doubt his rich father could make something of it, though.

"Hey."

Blaine jumped a little and turned to see the neighbour's boy he had smiled at leaning over the fence looking at him. He regained his posture and replied, "Hey."

"Are you the new guy?" he asked, his voice melodic and calm.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Blaine," he said, walking forward.

"Kurt." Kurt held out his hand to be shaken. It was really soft. Also his eyes were a clear shade of blue, with grey and green also blended in. "How're you liking your house so far?" Kurt asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Oh, it's great," Blaine said, "Though my room is a little small and I don't have much room to store my sheet music."

"Sheet music?" Kurt looked interested, "Do you play instruments?"

Blaine nodded, hoping to win some of his favour, "Yeah. Guitar and piano."

A beautiful smile crossed Kurt's face. "Me too! Piano, anyway."

"No way," Blaine grinned.

"_Blaaaiiiineee_,_"_ came his mother's call.

Blaine's stomach sank. He wanted to talk some more with Kurt.

"I guess you'd better go," Kurt said.

"Yeah…"

Blaine stared at the door and then back at Kurt. After a brief moment's silence Kurt's face cracked into a little giggle. "You should go. I'll catch you later?"

"Yes! Definitely, I mean like sure," Blaine told him delightedly, "Just come over any time… Or I'll meet you here by the fence."

Kurt nodded, "Sure. I look forward to it."

Blaine smiled at him one last time. "It's a date."

And before his mind could register what he had said and mentally slap him, he scurried inside to meet his mother's call.

He had definitely jack potted with who he had ended up moving house besides.

* * *

**Huzzah. This story could probably be made into a full one. If anyone wants to expand on this I won't sue you for copy right. **

**Anyway, this was pretty fun to write. Currently 10 to 11 at night. Beddy byes, me thinks. I'd also like to point out that even if you spell it differently I spell neighbours with an u, instead of neighbors. Microsoft word agrees with me anyway :c**


	5. Fight

**Fight. Not a very interesting word, but I think I can make something of it. This one's a futurefic. By the way, I alternate between Blaine having nice parents and mean parents… It depends on which will work better with da story. But Burt Hummel will always be a brave, head-strong, wonderful, protective, dependant, honest, beautiful man.**

* * *

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn't been expecting that answer, before his face slit into a radiant grin. "Really?"

Kurt wiped away a tear threatening to fall down is cheek. "Yes, of course." He held out his hand, which Blaine smoothly slid the gold band onto. He then in one swift movement got to his feet and pressed his mouth firmly to Kurt's, both smiling into the kiss with arms wrapping around eachother.

"Would you two stop making out in the living room, we all know how this will end so why don't you hurry it up to the bedroom already."

Kurt and Blaine broke apart without removing their arms and saw Santana and Rachel, their roommates, had entered the apartment. Whereas Santana looked annoyed, Rachel seemed flustered to have walked in on them.

"Rachel, look," Kurt smiled broadly at her, "We're engaged." He held up his hand to show it to her. There was a prompt scream and a little brunette hurricane slammed into them, demanding to see the ring in detail and asking when the wedding would be.

"Well God damned finally," Santana said, but she was smiling, "I'm happy for you two. Now as long as you don't expect me to follow you up the aisle in some frilly little dress I gladly accept your offer as bridesmaid."

Kurt decided not to mention he hadn't exactly asked her, "You too Rachel?" She squealed again and looked up from where she had manhandled Kurt's hand and was staring at it as if she was trying to obtain x-ray vision of it.

"Of course," she beamed. "I'm head bridesmaid, though."

"You're as close to a maid of honour as you can get without me having to be a bride," Kurt promised her. She beamed again.

"Okay so I'm gonna call my dad," Kurt announced, unwrapping himself from Blaine after a quick kiss to his cheek. Blaine nodded, "I'll call Cooper first I think. Then I guess my parents…" he trailed off slightly before turning to smile at Kurt, "Catch ya later, fiancé."

At the simple mention of that word a hungry look came to Kurt's eyes and he all but tackled Blaine with his mouth, a searing kiss that was returned enthusiastically. Santana rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Okay so two obviously have a lot of post-engagement sexual tension to work off, so Berry and I'll hit the clubs. Just have all your business done by midnight."

Rachel looked slightly excited by that prospect, so said a quick goodbye that was ignored by the pair, whose moans were getting slightly louder by now, and hurried out with Santana.

* * *

"So, engaged, huh," Kurt mentioned casually the next morning as they lay curled together up in bed, noses touching softly in a way that reminded him of their first time, though they hadn't bothered to put clothes on again after last night. The sheets only came up to their waists.

Blaine smiled radiantly at her. "We're gonna get married." A faint flush came over Kurt's cheeks as he realised the reality of what was happening. "You're gonna be my husband." Blaine let out a faint giggle and curled up close to him, brushing their lips together before shuffling down so he could snuggle into Kurt's chest.

"So, Blaine," Kurt said, "I have one request if we're to be married."

"And what's that?" Blaine looked up through his eyelashes at him, causing Kurt's heart to swoop before he said,

"Lose the hair gel. Seriously. I want a husband whose hair I can play with that's all curly and snuggly and in the right environment, very sexy."

"Your wish is my command," Blaine purred. "Wait, I can wear it at the wedding right?"

"Of course. I don't wish to be married to medusa." Blaine glared at him slightly before burrowing back into his chest. After a couple of minutes of peaceful cuddling, Kurt pushed Blaine off his chest and sat up. "Hey," Blaine protested, his happy little bubble burst.

"We're going for a walk," Kurt decided. "Show New York we're a gay couple and we're engaged and there's nothing they can do about it."

"I think Isabelle would be quite pleased," Blaine noticed, his eyes trailing after his naked boyfriend as he bent over to pick up some clothes. "Would ogling me I'm actually trying to get dressed."

"I'm allowed to ogle my fiancé if I want to," Blaine pouted. "And I do want to, partly because my fiancé is incredibly attractive and partly because I'm the only one allowed to."

Kurt was still turned away from him but Blaine could practically feel his eyes rolling. "Let's just go get coffee or something."

"Sure," Blaine agreed, climbing out of bed to get his own clothes.

They left an hour later, after taking a brief detour to the shower together and eating breakfast. It was a sunny morning, and Blaine happily took Kurt's hand, walking to the left of him so he could feel the ring against his as they walked.

"Is it just me, or does the world seem brighter today?" Kurt wondered. Blaine beamed at him as they walked easily together, no one batting an eyelid at their joined hands. The beauty of New York.

A little way into the walk they passed a Starbucks which Kurt seemed about to walk right past, but Blaine tugged him to a stop.

"Why don't we get the coffee here?" he said.

"Uh, here?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded and Kurt added, "Yeah, sure. Why not this place instead of any other place anywhere."

Blaine frowned at him slightly before entering the shop. It was slightly early on a Sunday morning, and so it was practically empty. Their hands came apart as they came to the front of the queue. The barista seemed to recognise Kurt and he smiled.

"Hey, Elliot," Kurt said friendlily. Blaine looked at them carefully, confused by the way they seemed to know each other.

"Hi, Kurt," 'Elliot' said, "Non-fact grande mocha?" Oh, so he knew Kurt's coffee order too.

Kurt smiled at him, "Ah you know me so well."

Blaine seemed forgotten as Elliot said, "Well we do spend a lot of time together.

"Really, when?" Blaine said, and Kurt and Elliot remembered he was there.

Kurt shrugged, "You know, when I come here for coffee."

"And sometimes I come and sit with him and we talk," Elliot added, not noticing the agonised stare he got from Kurt.

"Really." Blaine said blandly.

"Yeah, Kurt's a great guy," Elliot said earnestly.

Kurt looked to Blaine, and to Elliot who hadn't noticed the annoyance growing in his boyfriend. He needed to end this. "Yeah well, I guess we'll get our coffee and go. What do you want, Blaine?"

"Medium drip," Blaine said coldly, "So Elliot, has Kurt ever mentioned me before."

Kurt mentally face palmed, knowing where this was going. Elliot still hadn't realised what was going on. "No, we mostly talk about Broadway and fashion."

"Right."

"Okaaay, can we get our coffees now?" Kurt said with a nervous fluttery laugh.

"Right away," Elliot said. With a wink. Kurt glanced at Blaine's expression and knew he was screwed. And no, Santana, not in the good way.

They walked home in a stony silence, neither bringing up the subject. Kurt hoped Blaine would drop it, but knowing his boyfriend he doubted that wouldn't happen. Their coffees were finished by the time they got home, because they'd had nothing better to do than drink them to fill the silence. When they entered the apartment Blaine wasted no time getting to the point.

He plopped the key into the bowl next to the door and said, "So, keeping a little something on the side, Kurt."

Kurt sighed irritably, knowing this would happen. "Come on, Blaine, don't be like that."

"Like what, annoyed my boyfriend is having coffee dates with somebody else?" he snapped in return.

"No, like you turn into some crazy jealous bitch whenever I'm friends with somebody else!" Kurt's voice was raising now. He could see his words had stung Blaine, and he felt slightly sorry for a second, before Blaine said,

"You mean obviously gay friends that you talk Broadway and fashion with that you could talk about with me, but instead discuss with your darling Elliot!"

Fury shot through Kurt liked an arrow, "He is not my darling Elliot, and he's just some guy I met at the coffee shop!"

"Oh, like Chandler was just some guy you met that music store?"

Kurt glared at his furiously, "Of course you would bring that up, Blaine!"

"Well it does seem to happen very often, doesn't it? Sure, I'm great to kiss and touch but you also need someone else to compliment you also."

That sliced through Kurt like a sword. Was he suggesting he was only with him for the sex?

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt growled, "You know I love you, I'd never want to kiss anybody else. Elliot means nothing to me! Chandler meant nothing to me!"

"Then why are you always like this?" Blaine demanded, "Always in the shadows, not telling me anything about your life outside of us."

"Because I don't have a life outside of us!" Kurt said with tears forming in his eyes, "You're everything to me! Not some guy who smiles at me at Starbucks! And anyway, _you're_ the one marrying me!"

Kurt looked at Blaine, both not saying anything now.

_Oh great, now you've done it, Kurt. Now he doesn't want to marry you, he'll break up with you and them what? You'll be alone again forever with nothing…_

"Yes, yes I am," Blaine said in a tight voice, "And Elliot can suck on that."

Then he stepped forward, framing Kurt's face with his hands and kissed him passionately. Kurt struggled for a split second, before letting himself melt into him. His head moved to loll onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Blaine's neck. Blaine's arms circled around him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have brought up Chandler."

"I love you," Kurt murmured, "I'd never be with you just because you're great to kiss."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and held his love tighter to him.

They were still in love. They were still getting married. Little fights like this would never break them.

* * *

**D'aw. I've had this idea for months now, and when the word "fight" came up I was like HELL YAH! Though I suppose I could have written about the fight club or something, but I wrote this c:**

**Reviews are my crack… But it's medical, not illegal. Listening to "The scientist" as I'm writing this. My poor fangirl heart…**


	6. Headline

**Headline. **** Hmm... Journalist Klaine, anyone?**

* * *

"What the hell?" Blaine looked at his report furiously. He and his best friend Kurt had gotten theirs that day, and where less than please.

Kurt paced the room holding his up too. "What does it mean we need to join more clubs? And that English score is biased, just because we accidently shredded those essays doesn't mean we deserve a B-!"

"We're in the Warblers," Blaine exclaimed, "We don't need to join more clubs, do we?"

"I am so complaining when I get the chance," Kurt growled. "B- indeed!"

Blaine flopped onto the couch, running a hand over his gelled hair, careful not to disposition it. "My dad will not be happy," he said mournfully. "I've never gotten anything but As before."

Kurt sat next to his friend. He and Blaine had been friends since they had first met on the staircase, and despite both being openly gay nothing had ever come of their relationship besides friendship. Not that Kurt had a crush on Blaine or anything. They were friends. Really close friends. That were both gay. And sang flirty duets. And occasionally held hands. Casually.

"We should speak to Mr Harris," Blaine said, "See if there's anything we can do to get a higher grade."

He got up and offered a hand to Kurt to pull him up too, which was accepted. Now standing Blaine held onto his fingers for a couple more seconds before letting go, which neither of them mentioned as they made their way to Mr Harris's classroom.

He seemed to have been expecting them, and gestured for them to sit. "I suppose you're here because of your report cards."

Kurt nodded carefully, sitting back relaxed with his legs crossed, as though Mr Harris were here for a meeting with him. "Correct, Mr Harris. May I enquire why our grades were so low?"

Mr Harris looked annoyed at Kurt's superior act and sat up straighter. "Your creative writing skills were lacking. I've also checked your extracurricular activities chart, you are both only in one club."

"The warblers take up a lot of our time," Blaine argued.

"Yes, but apart from Drama class, it does nothing for the rest of your grades. I suggest your join a group that can also strengthen your writing skills." Mr Harris reached into a drawer and pulled out a folder. He flipped through it and showed them one of the pages.

Kurt and Blaine peered forward to look at it.

**School Newspaper**

**Want to get your writing skills published for the entire school?**

**Want to try your hand at journalism?**

**Join the School News Paper, positions available.**

**Contact Mr Harris or Jamie Kaleb**

**JOIN TODAY!**

"The school newspaper?" Kurt asked sceptically.

Blaine reached forward and took the page, actually looking interested. His friend looked at him in deisbelief. "You're actually interested?"

"I've always wondered how they know everything that happens around the school," he said, "I'll join."

Mr Harris looked at Kurt expectantly. He looked at Blaine's pleading eyes and then to his report card and sighed. "Fine. Only because Blaine is."

The warbler beamed delightedly. Mr Harris looked satisfied. "Good. I shall notify Jamie and he'll make it happen. Have a nice day, boys."

The two stood up and left, Blaine looking excited whilst Kurt looked grumpy still. Mr Harris apparently notified Jamie quickly, because the two were ambushed at lunch by a jumpy looking kid with curly golden hair.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" he asked eagerly, "Well of course you are, I've been to all of your Warbler performances. Partly for enjoyment and partly because I need to know what's happening everywhere. Won't you step into my office?"

By office, he meant a desk at the back of the room which was used only for the School Newspaper. He sat professionally behind the desk. It had a name plate on it saying "Jamie Kaleb, Chief Editer."

His eyes flickered between them. "Welcome to the School Newspaper. We know everything here. We have scouts all over the school, as well as spokespeople and our reporters. I am Jamie Kaleb, and my motto is "You can find out anything and everything if you look." Take it home with you!"

Blaine looked fairly interested at this speech.

Jamie continued, "We have everything we need here. The dating column, the birthday column, we have students specialised for finding out all the different categories." He looked over his desk and yelled, "Andrew! Get over here!"

A brunette with slightly crazy looking eyes came over. "This is Andrew Jefferson. He's in charge of the secret scouts, the undercover students finding out things for us. Now that you know this information we must ask you to oath you will not reveal it."

He looked at them expectantly. Blaine spoke first, "Oh, we oath!"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, sure. Consider it oathed."

Jamie nodded. "Good. But you see, the thing we don't have is an undercover Warbler. And I believe that's just what we need to really _make_ this magazine. All the latest gossip on them! Wes Warbler refuses to give anything up, so that job goes to you two. Find out what you can."

"Paul has several leads that he can't confirm," Andrew said, "We need actual inside Warbles to certify them. Also Tony, whose head of the "Rumoured Romances" column will want all the details on their relationships."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine put up his hands to stop them, "Who said we_ will_ spy on the Warblers, our best friends?"

"I'm correct in thinking you need this club?" Jamie asked. The two Warblers nodded. "Then you'll do it."

"Now why don't you go see Paul for the leads that need investigating. Over there," Andrew pointed to a slightly chubby boy sitting at a computer. Kurt and Blaine glanced at eachother before heading over. He looked up when he saw them.

"And you are?" he drawled.

"Um, I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, "We're in the Warblers?"

Paul's eyes lit up. "Finally! Someone in the inside! Take a seat!" he gestured to the cushions. They sat down. "My name is Paul Culley, I keep track of everything going on. If scouts get leads they report to me. I've had a list of Warbler leads building up for months…"

He rooted around and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Can you confirm any of these right now?" Blaine took the paper and scanned it, with Kurt peering over.

_Wes Warbler hoards several boxes of vintage Gavels._

"Uh, I don't know," Blaine said, "I could probably check that out."

_Thad Warbler is related to Ricky Martin._

"That's actually true," Blaine mentioned. Paul's eyes widened and he scribbled it down.

_Trent Warbler is transgender._

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head, "Just no."

Disappointed, Paul crossed it out. He pulled out a second sheet. "This is from Tony. He wants confirmations on the Warbler romances.

_Nick Warbler and Jeff Warbler are in a relationship._

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kurt said.

"We'll check all of this out," Blaine promised, taking the sheets.

"Remember, no one can know!" Andrew called after them as they left, "You're our undercover scouts!"

Over the next few weeks, Kurt and Blaine realized Jamie was right. If you look, you can find out anything. By watching the Warblers extra carefully, they found they could report more things than they thought possible. They would both find out what they could, and then meet after school to turn the information into proper reports.

It was slightly strange spending more time with Blaine, but Kurt was welcome to it. He was having more fun than he'd like to admit. Also, the Newspaper team were really nice.

Tony has a third eye for seeing if someone liked someone else. He often made snide comments to Kurt about Blaine, which he ignored. His column was also startlingly accurate. The facts he put together made sense, and although it caused embarrassment for many students who were put on the spot for having a crush or secret relationship with someone, some people wrote to the letter saying the Rumoured Romances column caused them to admit their feelings and eventually get together.

Andrew was like some sort of Super spy. He kept track of all his secret scouts, and sometimes went out into the field himself. He could tell subtext from a conversation from just the slightest facial twitch. He called on Kurt and Blaine daily to check if they had anything new.

They even had a Fashion column, which was led by Jules-short-for-Julian Lewis. He was as gay as Blaine and Kurt, and had once been in a Rumoured Romances column for having a boyfriend outside of Dalton, which he eventually confirmed. He was delighted that there were two new gays in the Newspaper to talk with.

The way the newspaper worked together was quite inspirational. Everyone had their position, and under the fearless leadership of Jamie the paper was ready and interesting every week. At first Blaine and Kurt had been an object of wonder in the Newspaper. The Warblers were of course like rock stars, frequently written about in that very same Newspaper. But after a while everyone was used to their presence, even if it was just for a second to hand in a report.

Jamie and Paul were almost giddy with delight at the new insider gossip about the Warblers, though Wes was less than happy.

An emergency Warbler meeting was called.

* * *

Everyone sat rigidly still on couches or arm chairs, Thad and David at the council's desk whilst Wes paced back and forth in front of it, holding the newspaper and turning around.

**WARBLER SECRETS REVEALED**

**Ever wondered what really goes down in that group of singing boys?**

**Turn to page 5 to find out things no outsider ever knew before…**

"Do you realize what this means?" Wes said coldly, glaring around them all, "We have an inside man in the Warblers, feeding information to the Newspaper."

He was met with a tense silence.

"SOMEONE IS BETRAYING US!" he screamed, and Kurt flinched, not daring to look at Blaine. "And God help me, when I find out who it is…"

His hand went to brush his Gavel warningly. Several Warblers gulped nervously. They were dismissed with a fierce warning for the double agent to either come clean or stop completely. Blaine dragged Kurt away quickly so they could discuss this.

"He's on to us!" Blaine moaned, "We'll be ruined! They'll kick us out of the warblers and then the newspaper will have no need for us and we'll have nothing!" He grabbed Kurt by his collar and pulled their faces close together. "NOTHING!"

Kurt pushed him away gently. "Okay, Blaine, calm down. We only have one more lead to investigate and then our time in the Newspaper will be over, we'll get our English grades up and everything will be fine."

Blaine nodded weakly, his eyes still wide and scared. "What's the final lead?" Kurt pulled out the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Nick Warbler and Jeff Warbler are in a relationship."

Their eyes met nervously "So how do we find that out?" Blaine asked.

"You follow Nick around, I follow Jeff around. Simple. We'll keep in text contact."

Blaine nodded. "But this is the last time?"

Kurt nodded back. "And then we never speak of this again."

They shook hands and walked in different directions.

Blaine decided to find Nick and get this over with as quickly as possible. He made his way back into the school and wondered where he would find Nick. Apparently it wasn't too hard to, as Blaine quickly caught sight of him outside the library. He hurried to catch up with him, wanting this assignment to be over as soon as possible.

And then maybe he and Kurt could get some coffee together, and he could find an excuse to take his hand and pretend for a second that Kurt loves him back.

"Hey, Nick," he called, ways in which to casually get information on his relationship with Jeff forming in his mind.

His friend looked around to face him. "Oh hey Blaine."

"So-"

"Look I'm in kind of a hurry-"

"Just a quick question, please."

Looking faintly irritated, Nick waited.

Blaine found himself lost for words. "So… You and Jeff, huh."

"You said it would be a quick question," Nick shot at him.

"It is," Blaine promised, "I guess I was just going to ask… You and Jeff are like… Close?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Anything… Going on there?"

Nick frowned. "Are you asking me if I'm dating Jeff?"

Blaine blew a breath of air out slowly. "Well…"

"Goodbye, Blaine." And he was gone.

"Damn," Blaine muttered, hoping Kurt was doing better.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Jeff it's just a question!"

"Go away!"

"Not until you answer me!"

"CREEPER ALERT! CREEPER ALERT!"

Jeff jumped over a huge and Kurt lost him. "Damn."

He pulled out his phone to text Blaine. Jeff had seemed awfully defensive, so maybe he and Nick were dating? Dissatisfied with how his adventure had gone, Kurt sent a text to Blaine which was quickly replied to.

_Jeff got away before I could get any proper info._

**_Same here. Well, I managed to ask but he escaped._**

_Did he seem defensive? Because Jeff did._

**_Kind of. He just said goodbye in this all patronising voice and left._**

_So no confirmation, but no denial. We need to dig deeper._

**_Wow we really are turning into stalker journalists, aren't we?_**

_We're also betraying all of our friends. Let's just get this over with._

**_Can we get coffee first?_**

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Blaine asked Kurt over a cup of coffee. Kurt's brow was creased delicately, deep in thought.

"We follow them, see where they head," Kurt decided. "After school."

Blaine nodded. "Do we wear black onesies and beanies?"

"That might help us blend in," Kurt considered. "We'll be following them at night time, I suspect."

"It'll be a stake out," Blaine observed, excited by that prospect. And he and Kurt might have to squash up together under a bush at some point. "But I was joking about the onesies."

"Shame, it'd show off your great body," Kurt told him easily, sipping his coffee. Blaine bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Kurt sighed. "The things we do to find out if two people are dating."

* * *

So that night, after an evening Warbler practice, Kurt and Blaine deftly followed Nick and Jeff out of the school, after smirking at eachother once realising they were leaving together. Neither was expecting to be followed, so it wasn't hard to follow them through the shadows. Watching them climb into Jeff's car, they themselves got into Kurt's navigator and Blaine pulled out some night vision goggles he had obtained from somewhere.

Nick and Jeff's car parked outside a large house, surrounded by a huge wall. The large iron gates opened and the car drove in.

"That complicates things," Blaine muttered.

"No," Kurt hissed furiously, "We will get this story even if we die trying!"

"Actually-" Blaine started, but Kurt parked the car and dragged Blaine out. They went round the back to find a better way to get in, Blaine hanging onto Kurt's arm so they didn't get separated. He could feel Kurt's heartbeat which was going very fast, which he supposed was because of the adrenaline and danger.

"What the hell are Nick and Jeff doing in such a protected mansion?" Kurt wondered. They eventually came to a gate, which was securely locked.

Blaine started rattling at it. "Maybe if we just-"

WHEEEWHOOWHEEEWHOOOWHEEEWHOOO

Red flashing lights came out of nowhere as a loud alarm system came off, and they could hear dogs parking loudly as well as the shouts of humans.

"Crap!" Blaine yelped, grabbing Kurt and running along the road. They could hear the gate opening and the louder barks of dogs as they pelted away as fast as they could. They ran through the empty streets and turned a corner into an alleyway, watching with panting breath and racing hearts as the guards and dogs ran straight past.

It was then they realized Blaine was pressing Kurt against the wall, his palms pressed to the cold wall just above Kurt's shoulders. They turned to eachother, and through the rush of adrenaline found their moves now pressed hard against eachother.

Blaine clamped his lips to Kurt's, revelling in how soft and perfect they were, despite the strange scenery for their first kiss. But it was a kiss anyway, and the world faded away until it was just them and their tentatively opened mouths.

When Blaine pulled back with a soft smack, his face close to Kurt's so he could feel his still panting breath, panting a little harder after the turn of events.

"Um," Blaine said, "Sorry?"

Then Kurt's face upturned into a smile. "Don't be." He leant his face forward again to capture Blaine's lips once more, this time tender and romantic. It only lasted for a couple of seconds but it left Blaine breathless once more. He removed his arms from where they pinning Kurt to the wall and both walked out of the alley, the dogs long gone.

"That was a bit overdramatic," Blaine noticed, "Is Jeff some sort of millionaire?"

"Something to report to Paul," Kurt noted. The night sky was clear and scattered with stars, the moon full and bright.

"Bit of a waste of such a nice night to just go home," Blaine said, "Want to go to the bridge?"

The bridge was a stone bridge which crossed over a little river, which would look beautiful in the moonlight. Kurt smiled, "That sounds perfect."

"Not as perfect as you," Blaine muttered, and their hands seemed to fit together so naturally he wondered why they had ever bothered not holding hands before.

"Do you think they got a picture of our faces back there?" Kurt asked with some worry. Blaine squeezed his friend's (boyfriend's?) hand. "Probably not."

Their hands remained joined right until they came to the bridge looking down at the rushing waters.

"So," Blaine started, "We kind of made out back there."

"Yup. And then held hands all the way here."

"True," Blaine agreed. "So does that make us… Boyfriends?"

"I guess," Kurt said, ducking his head shyly, "I mean, if you want to."

"Definitely," Blaine grinned, "And we don't have to come out right away. We'll tell everyone when we're ready."

"Right," Kurt agreed. "Now if you don't mind, I want to try kissing you again."

They moved forward at the same time to recapture each other's lips. And so they decided not to tell anyone right away.

So the next day they walked close together, but without holding hands. Which was why they were confused when Trent punched Blaine's shoulder and said, "Finally bro!"

And also when David hugged the both of them and said, "I'm so happy for you!"

And they were extra confused when random strangers smiled knowingly at them and offered congratulations.

Then they saw the Newspaper stall.

And Kurt growled low and deep, filled with fury. "I am going to kill Toby."

Because along with a startling well taken picture of them locking lips on the bridge last night, there were these words.

**Kurt and Blaine Bridge Kissing**

**Openly gay Warblers Kurt Hummel and lead singer Blaine Anderson were caught sharing a moonlit kiss over the romantic rushing waters…**

Blaine didn't exactly make it better by saying, "Hey, at least we made Headline!"

* * *

**Golly gosh this one was long. Like 3000 words, damn. Took me 8 hours to write because I kept procrastinating… I mostly blame Chris Colfer's hips in those damn Gold pants…**

**Hehe.**


	7. Fluency

**Okay. ****Fluency****. Interesante. If you'll excuse my Spanish. I think it's high time for some Nerd!Blaine.**

**_Blaine Anderson, McKinley resident nerd, has always had a crush on the Cheerio Co-Captain Kurt Hummel, but has barely said two words to him. So when they're paired for a Spanish project, will Kurt finally notice him?_**

* * *

Blaine strolled through the halls of McKinley, peering slightly anxiously through his wide glasses as he did so. It was that time of the morning when the Jocks would troll the hallways and slushie him or any of the Glee club they could get their hands on. With his gelled hair, glasses and bow ties, Blaine was the exact image of the kind of nerd they would want to throw iced drinks at. He had once tried drinking a slushie and it was quite nice, but at once felt he was fraternizing with the enemy and through the rest of out.

As he walked through the hallways, keeping an eye out for any Jocks so he could deftly dodge behind some students, though of course one hallway he could not avoid was the one with the locker of Kurt Hummel, Cheerio Co-Captain alongside Santana Lopez. He was the image of perfection, clear pale skin, crystal blue eyes and perfect hair he was always fixing. He was also gay, something that any lesser mortal would have been picked on for, but the red Cheerios uniform protected him.

But Blaine had never said anything to him, besides a brief muttered, "Sorry" when he accidently knocked shoulders with him. They had been very firm, the shoulders.

Today he walked past his locker and saw him standing there, as usual with Santana. He hesitated slightly to get a look at his face, neutral as he leant against his locker fixing his hair in a pocket mirror. However he regretted hesitating, as a second later a cold, sticky tidal wave crashed into his face, dripping into his collar. Luckily his glasses shielded his eyes (mostly) and he wiped them off with his thumbs.

He walked to the bathroom, and noticed Kurt Hummel looking directly at him. Was that sympathy in his eyes? But even if just a glimmer of it had been there, it was gone as Santana called his attention back to her and they walked in the opposite direction to Blaine, sparing him not even a glance.

Blaine sighed and went to clean himself off. Kurt Hummel was miles above him. He was a Glee nerd. Kurt was Cheerio Co-Captain. They didn't mix in the hierarchy of high school.

"Jocks get you again?" his friend Rachel asked him sympathetically, taking in the stains on his shirt collar. He nodded and shrugged to her, letting her know it was no big deal. This kind of thing just happened to them. "You've got to keep an eye out at all times, Blaine, you know they're always looking for fresh meat."

"It's not as if I could just ninja roll out of the way," Blaine argued. Rachel shrugged. "Sam did once. I think that's the main reason Mercedes dates him, because it looked pretty cool."

"Nice to know you think so lowly of true romance," Blaine told her, though he was briefly wondering if he ninja rolled out of the way of a slushie, would Kurt date him? No. Ninja rolls were cool, but not cool enough for a Cheerio to fall for him because of one of them.

"I'll have you know I do believe in true romance," Rachel said, linking their arms, "I believe Finn will eventually realise that Quinn does nothing for him, and I'm his true soul mate."

"I'm sure he will," Blaine said, though he knew Finn was far too protective of his popular status to date a Glee kid. Coincidently he was also Kurt's stepbrother.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "So how's the crush on Kurt Hummel going? Has he blinked in your direction lately? Did his toes point towards you as he leant against his locker?"

"Ah, if only," Blaine said in mock wistfulness. The bell rang and Rachel separated their arms. "Time for first period, my best gay. Have fun in Spanish class with your love."

A faint blush covered Blaine's cheeks and he chose to ignore her last comment, and headed to the said class which he did indeed share with Kurt Hummel. He was one of the first to get there, because most other students dawdled over instead of being punctual like Blaine.

When Kurt entered, tall and poised with his beautifully sculpted, neutral face. He settled his desk, which was one desk up and one desk to the right from Blaine, leaving him with a great view of him.

"_Hola, clase_," Mr Schue said, walking in. "_Calmarse, por favor_."

Everyone settled down upon instruction, watching as Mr Schuester set some folders on the desk.

"Good news class," he said cheerfully, reverting back to English, "It's project time!"

There was a collective groan from everyone, apart from Blaine who was already forming plans in his mind for the project. "I'll be choosing your pairs, and you'll be making a sort of profile-poster of an influential Spaniard. You'll write stuff about him like who his parents and friends are, all in Spanish though."

With a glance at Kurt, Blaine saw he was looking strained. Did he not like Spanish? He wasn't given much time to ponder over it as Mr Schuester chose pairs.

"Who wants to do Enrique Iglesias? Okay Peter and Louise, you two are together. Picasso?"

No one raised their hands. "No one? Fine. Kurt and Blaine will be doing him."

With widened eyes Kurt turned to look at Blaine with some horror. "Him?" There was no venom in his voice, just mild surprise.

"Yes, Kurt," Mr Schuester said, "You'll be expected to finish this project outside of school hours. Okay who wants to do Jessica Sanchez?"

Kurt's ocean coloured eyes didn't leave him for the rest of the lesson, causing Blaine to be increasingly uncomfortable.

After Class, Blaine tried to leave as quickly as possible, but a soft hand landed on his shoulder, holding him back. He didn't have to turn to know it was Kurt Hummel, but that didn't stop his heart racing slightly to be face to face with him.

"Hey, wait up," he said in his soft melodic voice.

Blaine looked at him expectantly, trying not to look to starry eyed. "So I guess we're project partners," Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Yup."

Kurt looked around nervously. "It's fine if you don't want to be seen with me," Blaine told him, and Kurt looked flustered. "No, it's not that. I don't care what the jocks think."

"They don't slushie you for being different," Blaine observed. Kurt just looked more flustered. "So how will we do this?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked, with a slight frown.

"The project."

"Oh, right. I guess we go to your house or my house or…"

"My house is fine," Blaine told him, trying to imagine having Kurt Hummel in his bedroom. The thought caused his insides to flutter.

"Okay. So tonight is fine?"

"Um yeah, that's fine." Kurt gave him a half-smile, making his face even cuter, if possible. "Great, so do you wanna give me directions or drive there in my Navigator?"

Anxiety twirled inside of Blaine, realising Kurt had invited him a lift to his house. Not because he wanted to obviously, because it was convenient. "Um, your Navigator is fine I guess…"

"Awesome," Kurt smiled at him, "My last lesson is in Room 12, come find me."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine gulped, watching him walk off. When it hit Blaine what had just happened, his stomach swooped and he pelted along the corridor to find Rachel. Quinn Fabray stormed past him as he ran away, and he wondered what had angered her. He soon learnt what it was though, as he turned a corner and saw Rachel locking lips with Finn Hudson. When they broke apart and Rachel caught sight of him, he raised his eyebrows at her and slowly backed away.

He'd tell her later. For now he had to think of ways to not die when sitting in a small enclosed space with just him and Kurt.

Finally the end of the day came, and he nervously walked to Room 12, where Kurt was already waiting, leaning on the wall by the door texting. He smiled in greeting when he spotted Blaine.

"Hey," he said easily. "Ready to go?"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "Cool. Come on." Blaine walked slightly behind him, trying to save Kurt the judging looks he was getting for walking next to Blaine. They came into the car park and Kurt headed over to a shiny Navigator. Kurt slipped into the driver's seat and waited for Blaine to buckle up.

"So where's your house?" he asked, and Blaine looked at today's turn of events. Yesterday he had never spoken to the boy, and today he was coming to Blaine's house.

He instructed Kurt to his house and he parked in his drive way. Blaine opened the door and led him upstairs to his room, happy that his parents would be working for another hour or two. Once in his room, Blaine opened up his laptop.

"So should we get to work on Picasso?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said with some uncertainty. Blaine dismissed it and wikipedia'd Picasso.

"So should we write about who his family was first," he offered. Kurt nodded "Right."

"So that's, _el padre de Picasso fue llamado Jose Ruiz."_

Kurt nodded again. "Sure."

"So do you want to get to work on where he was born and stuff?"

Kurt looked uncomfortable, and Blaine frowned slightly. "Uh, are you okay?"

"I can't speak Spanish that well, okay!" Kurt admitted defensively.

A small smile spread across Blaine's face. "Oh. Well I guess this is a good opportunity. Let's break down the sentence." Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"So _el_ means the, and _padre_ means father. But the can also be _la _and stuff, but we know it's _el_ because padre is a masculine word. And _de_ means of, so _el padre de Picasso_ means the father of Picasso." Kurt seemed to be following along, so Blaine continued, "and seeing as it's past tense, we used _fue_ which means _it was_. For it to be present tense we'd say _se llama, _but he's dead so we say _llamado. _And then we just add the name of his father." (1)

"That's a lot to know," Kurt mentioned.

"Well this is kind of advanced, usually you'd start by learning just the present tense," Blaine explained patiently. Kurt simply nodded again, leaning back slightly from where he sat on Blaine's bed and looked around the room.

"That's a lot of batman comic books," he noticed.

Blaine twinged slightly in annoyance. "Actually some of them are Marvel, whilst batman is DC so not all of them are. Marvel and DC are different."

Kurt was smiling slightly at his rambling. "You're kind of cute, you know."

No way in Hell expecting that, a scarlet blush flamed on Blaine's cheeks. "Um, thank you."

Kurt shrugged, watching him slightly amused now. "What's next?"

"_Te amo_," Blaine muttered. "What does that mean?"

Kurt's face was open and slightly innocent. "Oh, nothing. I'll show you how to say where he came from and what he enjoyed to do as a child." Kurt nodded and they got on with the project. After an hour when Kurt left, he tugged Blaine into a brief hug, his warmth spreading to Blaine in a way he couldn't explain. And then he was gone and Blaine was free to flop onto his bed with a cheesy grin.

* * *

The next day at school Kurt smiled at him as he passed in the hallway, and he and Rachel had a heated conversation about Finn and Kurt before squealing happily and linking arms and heading to homeroom.

After school Kurt and Blaine came to the decision to go to Kurt's house that evening instead, and it would be quiet because Finn was going to get some frozen yogurt with "his new loud girlfriend." Blaine couldn't help but smile at the accurate description. This time when they were in the car Kurt engaged in casual conversation, asking about his family (he was impressed to know that Cooper Anderson was his brother) and his childhood, and when they had arrived and where safely in Kurt's bedroom he casually asked about the Glee club.

"Oh they're great," Blaine told him enthusiastically, "We get slushied a lot but we're like a family, and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Kurt nodded. "And Cedes?"

"Sorry?" Blaine frowned.

"_Mer_cedes. Sorry," Kurt looked away and Blaine cocked his head.

"Did you used to know Mercedes?"

"Freshman year," Kurt shrugged. "We were quite close, actually…"

"What happened?"

"I was invited to the cheerios…" Kurt trailed off, "I found I liked it better than being slushied constantly in the Glee club. I left Mercedes and latched onto Santana."

Blaine's eyes widened. "You were in the Glee club?"

Kurt shrugged. "It was a long while ago… Now I'm just a soulless cheerio ignoring all my best friends just so I don't get bullied harshly again." A tear was rolling down his cheek and Blaine was at loss.

Tentatively putting an arm around him, and shocked when Kurt immediately curled closer to him, he said, "No, you had a chance to escape your daily terrors and you took it, anyone would have done the same. You are not soulless… You are perfect."

Kurt sniffled slightly, "Why are you so nice to me? I do nothing to stop people being mean to you…"

"I…" Blaine stumbled over his words, "I like you, and you're nice and your hair is all perfect and I like you…"

"You said that twice," Kurt told him softly, and Blaine's widened eyes closed once he felt soft lips enclosing over his.

Because Kurt freaking Hummel was kissing him, and even though his glasses were bumping against him but it was still perfect. And then one of Kurt's hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he was angling his face just right. When they broke apart and Blaine was looking at Kurt with wide eyes and his face kept close to his.

"Yuhh," Blaine came up with, coherent words lost from him. A faint blush came onto Kurt's pale cheeks, and Blaine was at loss at how he had put that blush there.

"I-" Kurt started, before they heard the front door slamming and the echoes of footsteps. Blaine pulled back and stood up. "Should I go?"

"Probably," Kurt admitted, but then looked at him with hopeful eyes, "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, of course. We'll finish the project and stuff…"

"Here, I'll give you my number," Kurt put his hand out, and Blaine passed him his phone watching in awe and Kurt typed in his number.

"Uh, thanks," Blaine said, looking at his phone as if it were god sent.

"Okay," Kurt said, "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"You too," Blaine muttered, leaving the room and hurrying out the door.

What just happened?

* * *

After a long phone call with Rachel (both had things to say about their time spent with the Hudson-Hummels) and a hectic night's sleep, Blaine found himself at school again. Apparently Kurt hadn't told anyone, because no one spared him a second glance.

That is apart from the jocks who were heading his way with slushies in hand. Blaine sighed and waited for the cold ice to slam into his face.

It didn't.

"Mm, grape my favourite." He opened his eyes and saw Kurt standing beside him, having taken the slushie and sipping it. "Just what I need to start the day."

The jocks looked very puzzled; this had never happened before. "What are you doing?"

Anger suddenly flashed in Kurt's face, "Standing up for my boyfriend, that's what, now why don't you move along and not bother either of us because as you probably know I'm coach Sylvester's favourite, and she won't be happy to know you're bothering her favourite Cheerio." They just looked at him in shock. "Okay, bye bye now."

Lost for words they all ambled off, muttering angry things under their breath that they wouldn't say out loud.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asked, his confusion masking the extreme delight glowing inside of him. Kurt realised what he just said and his eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, I didn't even run that by you."

"No, it's cool, it's fine, it's great." He was grinning now.

"Well good, because your boyfriend wants to walk you to class."

"I think _your_ boyfriend would like that." Kurt giggled slightly, linking their arms in a way that felt totally different to how he did it with Rachel. But Blaine still had something he wanted to ask.

"So how come three days ago you didn't know my name and today we're boyfriends?"

Kurt lowered his eyes. "Actually I've liked you for ages, I've just never had the courage to ask you before."

"You? Head cheerio scared to ask me, a lowly nerd?"

"It's just that…" Kurt struggled for words, "You're always so… I didn't think that, you know… I thought maybe you'd not like me because I'm a cheerio and I don't do anything to help you and you always seem so content and happy and it was just…"

"Well it doesn't matter because we're together now, right?"

"Yeah," a smile spread across his face, "Of course."

A thought occurred to Blaine. "Rachel will probably have a heart attack though."

* * *

**Huzzah. How I love Nerd!Blaine/Cheerio!Kurt. It's my total fave c: the word ****fluency**** refers to how Kurt isn't good at Spanish… Excuse my Spanish, it's half google translate half my own knowledge of the language. TRANSLATIONS TIME!**

**_Hola, clase _****= Hello, class**

**_Calmarse, por favor _****= Settle down, please**

**_Te amo _****= I love you**

**I'll make this 3000 words exactly here.**


	8. Violet

**So I've been writing some long chapters lately so I thought I'd write a short and sweet one. ****Violet. ****This is a futurefic.**

* * *

When Blaine entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, he was tired to say the least. It was his senior year at NYADA and the word load was exhausting. When Kurt graduated the year before he had been left alone there, with a scatter of friends and having Kurt only after school and on weekends. He had also gone grocery shopping upon request of the ever energetic Kurt, who decided it was fine to let his tired boyfriend do it for him. Why did he even want blue napkins? The white ones they had were fine.

Maybe he'd yell at him when he got into the apartment, or at least make a sarcastic comment. That was the plan, until he entered the apartment and found the lights dimmed with the scented candles Kurt knew Blaine loved everywhere.

"Surprise."

And there was Kurt standing in the middle of it, his hands behind his back, smiling. Blaine did nothing but step forward and curl into his arms, nestling his head into Kurt's shoulder, realising how much he needed this.

Kurt pulled back sooner than he'd have liked, and Blaine realised he was holding a bouquet of violets. "_Kurt_," he said, his voice filled with emotion, "They're beautiful."

"Yeah well I wanted to celebrate the wonderful man in my life who has been working his butt off at school and deserves a break." Blaine simply watched him with wide, loving eyes. "In fact Blaine, if you don't mind holding these," he handed him the bouquet, which Blaine took, inhaling their sweet scent.

Kurt stepped back a little, now looking flustered. "Right… Where do I begin. Um…

"I guess I'll start with I love you. I think I've loved you since we met on that stair case, and I just love you more and more every day, for as long as you'll allow me to, which I hope is forever. Which is why." He got down on one knee, Blaine's eyes now stretching to their limit, tear gathering at his eyes. "Would you do me the fantastical honour, make me the happiest man alive, if you'll excuse the cliché, and marry me?"

Blaine simply nodded, momentarily lost for words until they came stumbling out of his mouth at ultra speed. "Oh my god Kurt yes yes always yes I'll marry you!"

Sliding the band onto Blaine's finger and standing up, the bouquet lay forgotten on the floor as Blaine flung himself at Kurt, their future laying itself out in front of them seamlessly.

* * *

**Couldn't help it. Part of me wanted to do a cisgirl!klaine and make Violet some girl that comes along and likes Blaine or something and Kurt gets all alpha… But I couldn't be bothered to do a whole long thing so this will have to do c: Sorry it's so short... Next one will be longer, promise!**

**Listening to "Don't stop believing" as I'm writing this. **

**STREET LIGHT PEOPLE LIVING JUST TO FIND EMOTION! Dang it's a good song. Until next time.**


	9. Balance

**Balance. Oohlala. Though not really. Anyway, looks like it's time for another futurefic. Also sorry if I got University and College mixed up in England we have a different system. Like terms instead of semesters. Trousers instead of pants. Prime ministers instead of presidents. **

* * *

"_I don't care, Rachel_!" Kurt snapped at his rambling friend, who was going on and on about her perfect little Broadway life and all the cute guys that were talking to her and how someone had recognised her out in street, all whilst Kurt was trying to do a "History of Fashion" essay for his University course. She looked a little surprised at Kurt's outburst. "I was just telling you about my day," she said in a slightly sulky voice.

Kurt sighed at her. "Sorry for yelling Rachel, just having a stressful time and your blabbering is getting to me."

"Blabbering?" she sounded hurt. "I don't blabber."

"Look up the word in the dictionary and then come back and tell me you weren't," Kurt said, "Also if you wouldn't mind restraining the blabber until all my essays are done and I've taken a nap. My patience is short these days."

"It's just stress," Rachel said, settling down next to him. A good thing about Rachel is that she always seems to forget when someone insults or ridicules her. A big example of that was Jesse St. James, who egged her and then took her to prom.

"Yeah, well I'll be a lot less stressed when this essay is done and I can make some coffee," Kurt told her, bowing his head to once more look over his paper, and the big text book lying open next to it.

"You just need some balance in your life," Rachel said.

Kurt frowned up at her. "You aren't turning into some sort of Jewish guru are you?"

"I'm just giving you some advice," Rachel huffed, "Look, my friend at NYADA goes to this yoga class outside of school and says it's great, you should try it out. Yoga has been proven to make life less stressful."

"I don't know Rachel…" Kurt wasn't very into the idea of being in a room full of a middle aged ladies hoping to get some serenity from their lives as full time moms, and also Kurt _never_ wore sweatpants in public.

"Come on, it's just round the corner and loads of NYADA students go there," she urged him. "I bet it will really help!"

Kurt looked down at his massive text book, and then to his roommate who had a tendency to blabber. He supposed some sessions to get some stress of his mind wouldn't hurt. "Fine," he shrugged, "But if it doesn't help I'm going back to movie marathons and coffee to work off stress."

Rachel beamed at him, "Awesome! I'll get you the number of the studio where it happens." She scurried off, and Kurt looked down at his essay and let is fogged mind take over. Why were some aspects of life so boring?

* * *

The studio was as he'd been expecting. A light airy room with mats all over the floor, an instructor's map at the front, and a stereo for whatever birds or sounds they want and mirrors lining the walls. A few people were there already, and as Rachel promised most of them were NYADA students. He wasn't sure what to do, so he went and sat by the wall and played pinball on his phone. His scores were getting quite high when the instructor came in.

"Okay everyone time to begin," he called, "Phones away and choose a mat."

Kurt slipped the phone into his jacket pocket and walked over to the nearest mat, which was by the front row. He sat there easily as he waited for everyone to find mats. The instructor went and sat on the very front mat, facing them all.

When Kurt looked up, he realised the instructor was very attractive, with gelled down hair and a shirt that showed off his obvious biceps. Kurt was quite impressed, until he realised he must have been staring at him, star struck, and looked to the ceiling. He could hear strange, soothing music starting to come from the stereo, and tried to relax his shoulders.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'll be instructing your yoga class today."

Kurt spared himself a glass at the beautiful Blaine Anderson, watching as he demonstrated how to sit.

"I'd like everyone to sit crossed legged with their backs straight and their hands gently on their knees. I want all your muscles to be loose, and just let yourself feel your breaths. Breath in for eight seconds…"

Kurt did this, until he couldn't breathe in any more air, and was relieved when Blaine said, "And breathe out for eleven." Eleven seconds later he said, "In for eight… And out for eleven."

After about a minute of this, Kurt was a little surprised to see that he actually felt a lot more relaxed than he had in recent times. More relaxed than he felt watching "Clueless" with a mug of coffee.

"Now watch me," Kurt opened his eyes, not noticing they had closed, "And get into this position."

Blaine put his hands on the matt and got his feet on his toes, straightening his legs, arms and back so his butt was in the air. "This is called down dog position." The stayed like this for a little while, before Blaine said, "Now stretch out your legs behind you, but keep on your toes, and look to the floor as if you're going to do a press up, but keep your arms straight. This is called flank." This position strained Kurt's arms slightly but they didn't stay like that for long before Blaine told them to get back into down dog position. They repeated going from dog to flank a couple of times, before he made them go back to down dog.

"Now put one leg in the air. Remember this is all about balance, being at one with yourself. Just imagine yourself alone with only my voice. Let your body to the rest." The music was very relaxing, Kurt found, but as he put one leg in the air he started to wobble, and was sure he was about to fall when secure hands placed themselves on his lower stomach and the leg that was in the air, holding him from falling. "All about balance," came Blaine's now whispered voice from right beside him.

Heat shot through Kurt and he wanted nothing more than to place Blaine's hands on more pleasurable areas, but kept silent and still.

Eventually when he was stable again the hands disappeared, leaving Kurt with a sense of loss. "Now bend your knee, the one that's in the air." His voice came from the front of the studio again. "And move your knee in circles…"

The rest of the class went in a blur. Blaine didn't approach Kurt again, to his dismay, and kept to the front of the classroom. But Kurt did notice that he didn't go up to anyone and hold them steady like he did for Kurt. When it was over and Kurt stood up, his arms ached slightly but his head felt clearer than it had in months. He stood up and rolled out his shoulders, glancing at Blaine, who unplugging the stereo. Why not stay back and talk to him?

So he dawdled over to his bench, packing away as slowly as possible until every person had left apart from him. He could still see Blaine with his back to him, and at a second glance Kurt saw he was obviously pretending to be fiddling with something. Amused, Kurt approached him.

"Hi," he said easily. Blaine jumped slightly when he turned around, his eyes raking over Kurt.

"Oh hey there," he said in obvious teacher-mask voice. But the way he was obviously checking Kurt out damaged the illusion slightly.

"Great lesson," Kurt all but purred, "Very calming."

"Thanks, that's what I'm trained for."

To make things interesting Kurt couldn't help but add, "Are you also trained for feeling up students during sessions?"

Now looking extremely flustered Blaine stuttered, "I- uh…"

Feeling a little sorry for him, Kurt smiled flirtatiously, "It's fine, I would have probably toppled over if you hadn't."

Blaine nodded quickly, "Yes, that's why I did it."

"Really?" Kurt made his eyes go wide and innocent, "That's the only reason you did it?"

Catching Kurt's drift, a smile quirked at Blaine's lips, "Would you mind if there was any other reason?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well let's see…" Blaine trailed off, his tone getting huskier, "You were just leaning there in your tight yoga pants and it seemed the perfect opportunity to touch you."

Kurt sighed in mock wistfulness, "Shame you had to keep it so PG with everyone else in there…"

"Well they're not here now," Blaine said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I must say that's very forward."

"You don't care."

"Indeed I don't."

They moved forward at the same time to wrap their arms around eachother and kiss passionately, hands groping and gasping into each other's mouths. Maybe it was just the fact that Kurt felt so free after the yoga session that he was doing this, or maybe it was because Blaine's biceps felt really good under his hands.

"Oh sorry- I forgot my jacket."

They broke apart and saw a girl running in grabbing her jacket and racing out again. "Dang students," Kurt muttered, pulling back from Blaine. "Oh, and my name's Kurt by the way."

"Right. Okay." Blaine's cheeks were slightly flushed from the impromptu make out session. Kurt checked his phone for the time. "Well I've actually got to go. You've got my contact details. I'll be back next week."

Blaine nodded breathlessly as Kurt left the building. Rachel had been right, yoga really was good for working off stress.

* * *

**Teehee. Something a little less fluffy. Also sorry if I got the yoga session totally wrong I kind of just copied it from a series of pictures on some yoga website I found…**

**Listening to this as I wrote it. Very calming.**

**http :ll watch?v=P8iKcdh5Ims**

**Also the breath thing actually works, though breathing in for eight seconds kind of hurts a little at first. **

**New record this only took me three hours to write! Am I finally getting over my procrastination problems?**


	10. Perfect

**Perfect. So I haven't updated in a while… Because I couldn't be bothered to. Tudah. Hah I'm watching horrible histories right now… "CAN YE HEAR ME PAUL?" Middle ages doctor sketch… "Skin disease… Dammit I'm out of wolfskin." "Where be a wolf? Where be a wolf?" "Don't worry, I always carry a flask full of fresh boy's urine just in case. "Alas, an actual ambulance is on its way!" "We must flee this place" Yeah… **

* * *

Blaine Anderson was often told he was perfect. Perfect honey coloured eyes, perfect muscles, perfect jaw line, a perfect dashing smile. He was a model, obviously, and had been since he was fourteen years old. From there he left school, home schooled in between photo shoots, not bothering to apply for college because modelling agencies all over America were all requesting his face on their magazines, for their commercials, to put on billboards and posters advertising whatever underwear or male fragrances they wanted people to buy.

And usually, when someone got a glance of his soulful eyes or dazzling smile they would immediately feel compelled to buy that product, maybe feeling if they bought that underwear they could somehow look as good as him if they wore the same thing. His face was known nationwide for being posted everywhere, New York, Paris, Tokyo, Milan. On the front pages of fashion magazines, short films, advertisements in between television programs and general fashion shoots.

Everyone who knew him (and anyone who went outside or watched television did) loved him, teenage girls made him shrines and scoured the internet for his underwear fashion shoots, tweeting and posting on tumblr about the "supermegafoxyawesomehotness" of Blaine Anderson.

He supposed he should enjoy the attention. Growing up he had been overshadowed by his older brother, and now _he_ was the more famous one, _he_ was the one the girls giggled over and asked for his autograph if they were walking next to eachother. His agent, Wes Montgomery, was always full of praise for him, getting his modelling jobs by the hour, traveling all over America and Europe and parts of Asia, just so those directors and photographers can get just a little taste of him.

But over time he got bored of it. He felt annoyed whenever someone told him "God you're beautiful" or gushed over him or asked for his autograph. He never had a relationship because nobody liked him for who he was, they liked him for his beautiful body, and the stories they could tell their friends that they had hooked up with Blaine Anderson. Also the fact that he was gay and being in an open gay relationship with someone so famous didn't often appeal to many people.

Also the fact that everybody only liked him for his looks. It got frustrating; just because he was a model didn't mean he didn't want to settle down. But his busy schedule also didn't give him much time to meet somebody that wasn't another model wanting a one night stand or a sleazy gay guy he met at a bar.

* * *

So Blaine Anderson was 21 years old, had been modelling for seven of those years, had never been close to falling in love, worked 10 months a year, ate barely anything and was entirely sick of people viewing and liking him just for his looks.

"You know many models would kill to be in your position," Wes told him, and Blaine rolled his perfect amber eyes, framed by thick eyelashes.

"Other people's desire for manslaughter is their own choice, but it has nothing to do with my opinions," Blaine told him, and his friend and agent looked at him closely.

"Look, Blaine, you have a big catwalk event this evening. Don't mess it up, no matter how you feel. Also, we're going to Paris next weekend for a big shoot there, and then you're back here for that perfume commercial."

Blaine sighed and leant back in his chair in his large, modern kitchen, his head feeling unpleasantly fuzzy at all the work they were making him do. How did his life become so pathetic and pointless?

"Also your brother is in town by the time we get back, and I've agreed on your behalf for a joint shoot."

Blaine's eyes widened now as he started at him. "You want me to work with Cooper? No. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen, Wes."

Wes sighed at him. "I've already agreed Blaine, and it'll be great for your publicity."

"Well maybe there are things more important than my damn publicity," Blaine snapped. Wes took in a deep breath, staring him out. "Well look at it this way. No publicity nobody hires you, you're out of work, you lose your house, your job, you didn't finish high school or go to college, what can you do other than modelling?"

Silently fuming, Blaine didn't answer, and instead got up and left.

"You're going to that shoot, Blaine," Wes yelled after him.

Later, after Blaine had drunk some mint tea, had his hair and makeup done for the shoot ("You are so beautiful," the makeup artist had sighed dreamily) and was waiting for his turn to go on stage, did he see him.

At first Blaine was certain he was a model as well, with his soft, coiffed chestnut hair, flawless skin and slim figure. On second glance Blaine saw he wasn't dressed up for the catwalk, and was standing behind the tape backstage. His eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular, and he looked slightly bored. Blaine smiled at him, but he didn't react. Apparently famous supermodels were not his forte. And then to top it off, a short girl with silky brown hair came up behind him and took his hand, leading him away. The boy went away with her easily, their hands not coming undone.

For some reason Blaine was surprised, his clothes had looked so… Well chosen out. But he was clearly straight, seeing as he and the girl held hands as they walked out of backstage and into the crowds.

"Anderson, you're up!" a young woman with an earpiece and a clipboard called, gesturing to the opening to the catwalk. Blaine nodded, rolled out his shoulders and stepped through it to the waiting, screaming crowd, all here just to glimpse at his famously perfect features.

* * *

After it was over, and he had spots in his eyes from all the camera flashes, Blaine found himself wondering after the handsome guy holding hands with the girl, which he made sure to remember. The fact he was holding hands with her, not that he was handsome. Not that he wasn't handsome, because he was.

The director handed Wes Blaine's cheque to be transferred to his bank account, and Blaine changed into his casual wear and then left the building, feeling none the more fulfilled or happy with his day had gone. Being a model had been fun and exciting at first, but now it was just a chore he had to do because people thought he looked nice and he wasn't qualified for anything else.

Angsty thoughts filling his brain he left the backstage and headed to the parking lot. Many teen fangirls had stuck around to try and see him, and openly squealed and giggled when he passed them. He slid on sunglasses and ignored them, his thrill from the attention of fans long since grown up from.

And obviously, because this was his life, there leaning against a shiny Navigator stood the handsome guy from earlier. Again his eyes weren't focused on anything, but he looked less bored now, his face a lot more open.

Upon impulse Blaine approached him, eventually standing a couple of feet away. The man didn't react, he didn't seem to have noticed him at all. So Blaine cleared his throat gently, and the man jumped.

"Is someone there?" came his melodious voice, his head looking around but clearly not seeing anything.

Oh. He was blind.

"Um, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Blaine said uncertainly. The surprised look left his face and was replaced by a guarded expression. "Who are you?"

"Sorry," Blaine said again, "I'm Blaine." He stepped forward, making sure his footsteps could be heard.

"Kurt," the blind guy said shortly. Blaine nodded. The name fit him.

"So, uh," he didn't want to leave just yet, "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel dragged me," Kurt replied.

_Rachel_ Blaine thought, thinking back to the girl holding his hand. "Your… Girlfriend?"

That was when Kurt's face lit into a smile and he started to chuckle. "Oh _hell_ no. Just a friend. Best friend. She likes to hold my hand so she doesn't lose me in big crowds."

_Oh_ Blaine thought, his heart lifting. "Well the crowds are pretty big here."

"Yeah. Apparently there's some big famous supermodel and Rachel wanted a glimpse of him."

"Well I was there backstage when she was there," Blaine mentioned, and then saw Kurt's eyebrows raise.

"Wait, didn't you say your name was Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson?"

"Uh, yeah. Ha, you got me," Blaine said feebly, wanting to get to know him without him just liking him for his fame.

"Cool. I don't really follow models, as you may have noticed I can't see them. I prefer music."

Blaine beamed widely. "Well you'd be a first. People mostly only like me for my looks and my fame. And for anyone who does want a relationship they don't want the burden of being with a super famous model. Also being gay kind of narrows down my options, not that women don't try."

He hoped to God Kurt wasn't a homophobe, but wanted to get across he was gay just in case.

"Well if being blind didn't narrow _my_ options, my being gay just tops it off." Blaine's beam grew even wider.

He looked around the empty parking lot. "Where's your Rachel?"

"Not my Rachel. In any case she's Finn's Rachel. He was one of the photographers here, and she told me to wait five minutes whilst they spoke. It's been twenty."

"Well," Blaine decided to go for it, "I could keep you company if you don't mind."

"Don't you have a large penthouse waiting for you?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"A whole mansion actually, but it's lonely. I'd actually rather hang with you."

Kurt shrugged as he leant back against his car. "Fair enough. Come lean with me."

Feeling probably a whole bit happier than he should have at the invitation, Blaine wasted no time stepping forward and relaxing next to Kurt against his car. "So you're just here for Rachel"?

"She says I need to get out more, and before I lost my sight I was into fashion so why not take me to a catwalk show with a bunch of famous supermodels I can't see," his voice got steadily bitterer.

Blaine didn't answer for a while, before saying, "And when did you lose your sight?"

"I was 16. It was a gay hate crime, and I ended up blind. I had to leave my school, but Rachel and a couple of other friends stuck by me."

"I'm sorry," he didn't really know what else to say.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Kurt sighed. "Sometimes it just sucks to always be in complete darkness. Like how I'd like to see the famous beauty of Blaine Anderson, standing right next to me, but I can't. And I haven't really accepted that yet." Blaine was lost for words, not knowing what it could be like to never see anything. "Also, you've said sorry like three times in the past five minutes."

Blaine was able to smile at that, "Well I went to prep school. I mean, before they carted me off to life of fame and meaninglessness. "

"You mean you don't like it?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I did at first. But eventually people only started liking me for my looks, and my body and my money. And being told your beautiful and perfect gets meaningless after a while, because it doesn't really mean anything to me as part of my personality, and who I really am behind my pretty face. It feels degrading when the directors and photographers start telling you to pout or pose because they know it will get people to buy their product or whatever."

Kurt was silent a moment. "I kind of really want to know what you look like, just to see what all the fuss is about."

"Yeah well. Let's move on to happier subjects."

So they did. Kurt talked about his dad and the Glee club and life before he was blinded, and how he's nice living with Rachel who is ever so slightly overprotective and that they have a cat named Jacob and he doesn't have a guide dog because he doesn't like dogs, and neither does Jacob.

And then when Kurt asked after his life, Blaine replied with stories form his happy childhood before he was discovered. How he used to wear bow ties and gel his hair, but Wes thought it looked sexier curly so he'd get more publicity. Kurt was impressed to hear he was brothers with Cooper Anderson, but didn't comment any further, sounding more interested in Blaine than Cooper.

And then a giggling fan came over.

"Hi," she giggled, "I just want to tell you that you're really perfect." And then giggled some more.

Blaine sighed. But he didn't want to be mean to her in front of Kurt, and being with Kurt was actually making his patience longer. "Thank you," he said, putting on his prep school smile, "I get that a lot."

She giggled a little even more and then walked off giggling to her waiting giggling friends and got into the giggle-mobile and drove off giggling. _Giggle's a weird word_ Blaine thought _Giggle giggle giggle giggle. Yup. Definitely sounds weird._

"Fan?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. My grandma," Blaine replied, and was rewarded with a small smile from Kurt.

"She was right thought," Kurt commented, "You are perfect."

Blaine's smile froze. _You too?_

"And not because of your looks," he quickly added, "Blaine you're a rich, famous supermodel with a huge house and adoring fans, and yet you spent the past half hour keeping a stranger company. That kind of makes you perfect in my books."

His smile slowly melted into a genuine one again. "Well actually, I also did it because I kind of found you cute."

The faint blush that crossed Kurt's face made him feel better than any cheering, screaming crowd had in all his years as a model. "Well that sir, makes you a hypocrite. Hanging out with me for my looks. I'm insulted."

Finding he was liking this man more and more Blaine chuckled lightly.

"_KURT I'M SO SORRY I LOST TRACK OF TIME_!"

The short brunette Kurt had held hands with earlier (_Rachel,_ Blaine reminded himself) came running up to them, flinging herself at Kurt. "Are you okay? Did anyone mug you?"

She turned to look at Blaine. "OH MY BARBRA YOU MET BLAINE ANDERSON?"

The amusement at her reaction to Kurt melted away from Blaine as Rachel gaped at him.

"He doesn't like being recognised or praised for his looks," Kurt muttered into her ear. Rachel immediately looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I guess people screaming at you all the time must get annoying for some people."

"Some people?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"I can't wait for the day people scream at me every time they see me," Rachel told him earnestly. "And now I must take my best gay home." She released Kurt and slipped around the other side of the car to get into the driving seat.

"So, goodbye I guess. Thanks for keeping me company," Kurt said slightly uncertainly.

"Again, it was entirely selfish. But hey, can I give you my number?"

"Yeah," Kurt was now nodding quickly, "Of course. I'll just get my phone…"

After handing it to him and exchanging numbers Blaine took his hand and shook it. "Don't be a stranger," he told him. Kurt nodded.

"Also, remember. You're far more perfect on your inside than your outside to me."

And then he slipped into his car and drove away, and Blaine felt like he'd achieved about a thousand times more than seven years of million dollar making modelling with a fan base the size of the Eiffel tower.

And he didn't care if millions of people across the world thought he was perfect.

Because suddenly all he cared about was that one beautiful blind man thought he was, and that was enough for a life time.

* * *

**Finally! Haven't updated in like four days… Also sorry about my random Horrible Histories quotes at the beginning. No more notes for this chapter. Adios. **

**Listening to Glee cast "Say". How is Darren's voice so perfect...?**


End file.
